Worrisome
by bpdrizzlesreader
Summary: Jane wants an id for John Doe. Maura just wants Jane. Hmmm...need I say more? First fanfic ever. I don't own Rizzoli and Isles because if I did: subtext would be text and eye sex...well you know. :-D


**Jane wants an id for John Doe. Maura just wants Jane. Hmmm...need I say more? **

**First fanfic ever. I don't own Rizzoli and Isles because if I did: subtext would be text and eye sex...well you know. :-D**

Jane was headed down to the morgue...again! She had been down there more a dozen times today. But she couldn't help it. There was an unidentified body dumped in her lap and she still had no leads. So all she could do was wait for Maura to finish her tests and tell her who he was and what killed him.

Maura was getting fed up, unbeknownst to Jane. Jane would come down every fifteen minutes and hover. It was extremely hard for her to focus with Jane so close to her. Jane's adorable whining helped nothing when all Maura wanted to do is kiss her quiet. But Maura had already decided that tonight, after drinks at the Robber, she would do what she's been wanting to do. But with Jane's contant presence, she didn't know if she'd last that long. Especially when every time she looked up Jane was perched on some table with her legs so open and inviting. It was all Maura could do not to cuff Jane to that table and take her right there.

So as Jane came through those doors for the umpteenth time, Maura decided she was going to set her plan into motion early. Jane would never see it coming.

"Hey Maura! Do you have any...any...um...Damn it!?"

"Language Jane. What did you need?" Maura said trying not to laugh at the flustered detective. Jane had walked in just as Maura was finishing the autopsy. Maura was taking off her lab coat and what lay beneath was the cause of the stuttering Jane. Maura's outfit was borderline inappropriate for the workplace. It wasn't the length of the dress that was bad. It was the low-cut design along with Maura's current position that was driving Jane insane. It was like Maura was purposely jutting out her chest for Jane to ogle.

Maura turned towards her office and crooked her finger to indicate that Jane should follow. Jane, still recovering, didn't follow immediately. "Come Jane." Maura called in a sultry voice followed by a wink. The innuendo combined with that _voice _and that _wink_ turned the stuttering detective into a blushing one.

Maura ushered Jane to the world's most comfortable couch and sat down next to Jane..too close for the detective's comfort. "Now what is it that you needed again?" Maura asked while twirling her hair.

Jane, looking for any opportunity to throw off Maura like she had done her, retorted with, "that's a sign of sexual frustration." Jane expected Maura to be embarrassed or at least distracted by the statement but, being Maura, no such response came. Instead, Maura retorted with her own, "Are you offering to help?"

Jane, for the second time since her arrival was left with clouded thoughts. "What? Why would I-? No. UGH! I didn't mean it like that." _Did I? Was Maura joking? Who am I kidding? Maura never jokes. But would she really want me to "help" her...whatever that meant?_

Before Jane had time to work herself up to a headache, Maura took pity and rescued her. "I know Jane. I was just kidding. Relax." _Was that disappointment that was on Jane's face? _Maura ever so subtly placed her hand on Jane's knee. "So..you still haven't answered me. Was there something that you needed or did you just want to see me again?"

For some reason, Jane found herself embarrassed by that question. _Have I really been down here that many times today? Does she think I'm a creep because I'll deal with the smell of death just to see her? Well she doesn't look uncomfortable. WAIT! What are you talking about Rizzoli? You're here strictly for business! Yeah..business..._

"I just wanted to see if you got an id on our John Doe." _Was her hand always on my knee? When did she get so touchy? Relax you're reading too much into this. Get a grip! Am I imagining things or is her hand slowly moving higher?_

Maura, meanwhile, is observing a myriad of emotions flash across the hopefully-soon-to-be-her's detective's face. She witnessed confusion, fear, arousal, and indecision flash across her face. The first sight of arousal immediately changed the doctor's resolve. Images of that arousal transforming the blushing Jane to a begging one flashed through her mind. Distractedly, she glanced at her watch to hide her own arousal. _Oh fudge! Only one o'clock? We won't get off until at least six. FIVE HOURS!? _A new hunger ignited in Maura. She decided couldn't wait until dinner she would have Jane for lunch.

_**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! This is my first fanfic story. Rated M just to be safe. If there's anything you'd like to see, comment or message me! :) I'm still editing the second chapter; not quite sure where I want this to go yet.**_


End file.
